The Tale of the Broken
by SkittlesThyKoala
Summary: I've had ideas of OCs for the longest time and I finally decided to write them up. All this is, is the character backstory or how they look. Each Chapter is a different character i created.


**Hello everyone, my name is SkittlesThyKoala! I have been a FanFiction reader for years and now I finally decided to try out writing my own! Here is the twist this isn't one giant story but some little stories about some OC's I made up along time ago. Each and every chapter is gonna go like this, I tell you their backstory then tell you about the present them. After that I will to the very best of my ability describe what they look like, their personality and abilities. This first chapter isn't about a OC but about their world they live or otherwise it would be to confusing. Ladies and Gentleman of FanFiction I now give my very first FanFiction The Tale of the Broken. ( _Warning! This tale is not kid friendly! A lot of my characters have very fucked up pasts and can get graphic at some times so read at your own choosing!)_**

* * *

Earth, the realm of humans. Makai, the realm of all things supernatural. Heaven, the realm of the holy and the just. Heaven and Makai had been at war for thousands of years. The angels fighting for the humans while the supernatural were fighting to take over the humans. The angels were keeping the supernatural at bay until one day a man went to the supernatural and offered them power beyond their belief in exchange for one thing: Their loyalty. The man promised the leaders of the supernatural that with the power they received they could take over the world. They get everything they ever wanted as long as they gave him their loyalty, they were suspicious at first but later they stopped caring. They had power, the could destroy the angels and earth. They man gathered the leaders of the supernatural and gathered them under one banner, **The Eternal Empire.**

Every day more and more angels would be slaughtered and over run by the united army of the eternal empire. The angels were losing, they needed to do something and they did. A last resort, human soldiers. They gathered humans who were willing to fight to protect they're loved ones against the eternal empire and trained them. They turned them into warriors, gave them holy weapons and told them to hunt. So hunt they did, the hunted for supernatural creatures and eventually turned the tide of the war, but not for the better. The humans hunted for so long, killed so many supernatural creatures, accidentally killing innocent people, friends, family, each other. They want it to stop, they wanted this war to go away, they wanted to go back to their loved ones. The humans turned into something dark, instead of seeing eye to eye with the angels they went down they're own path and started looking for weapons to the war. The humans become obsessed with ending this war, they even killed angels who didn't agree with what they were doing. To them the angels betrayed them, they were siding with the empire and need to be stopped. Years later this event would later be called **The Rebellion.** The war spread, Makai, heaven and even earth. Soldiers of the empire managed to get to earth and they took and killed what they could.

It was a bloody war that lasted for what seemed like forever. Nothing was ending this war and so many have died because of it. Until one day a god had enough of sitting by and watching this slaughter. For years he couldn't do anything because the gods had one rule _ **, "Do not interfere with human affairs"**_. The gods agreed on it that what ever happen beyond their realm was none of their concern, this was mainly to prevent the gods fighting each other. The other gods watched this war with sorrow, anger, glee, indifference. Some gods didn't care, some gods were filled with glee at the thought of a war while others were sadden by it. This god couldn't stand back and see this meaningless slaughter happen so he traveled to earth in search of a way to end it. He found a group of skilled warriors from different backgrounds. A human, angel and grim reaper. The god approached them and asked them to set aside their difference in order to put this war to a end. They agreed to and those 3 warriors traveled to the empires palace and fought the man controlling the empire. After a battle that lasted days the three were able to defeat him and ended the bloody war. The god knew he didn't have much time left, he broke the rule and the other gods would be coming for him and so before he left he asked the three warriors to protect earth then proceed to wipe the memory of the the war from every human on earth, restoring earth to how it use to be. The war was over, The man and the empire disappeared. It was done.

Many years later many supernatural creatures went into hiding afraid they were gonna be hunted down by the angels. The three heroes who ended the war were worshiped by many, some as gods and some as saviors. The god wiped the memory of those three fighting to protect them so any one who witnessed the battle remembers nothing just that the war was ended by three heroes

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! I know, I know. I'm not the greatest speller or greatest story teller but I am so glad I'm here telling this story that was in my head for the longest time and you guys get to enjoy it! Or hate it. Whatever you prefer. I wanna send out a special thanks to anyone who views the story, simply getting someone to look at it is fine with me and it fills my heart with joy that you read it! Please if you read it and enjoyed it, stick around! I already have the first character ready and almost done with his story so it might be uploaded tomorrow! The other characters might take some time so I will update this like once a week or so! I love all of you and hope you have a beautiful day and remember Stay fruity!**

 **Next: First Character ~ Axl Wonderland**


End file.
